


Date Night

by Tei_Chan



Series: Late Night Comfort [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Canon Compliant, Comfort Sex, Date Night, Deepthroating, Edging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Riding, Simultaneous Orgasm, Top Jeon Jungkook, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tei_Chan/pseuds/Tei_Chan
Summary: Jimin and Jeongguk have a date night.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: Late Night Comfort [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682269
Comments: 10
Kudos: 215





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered as a sequel to "Vacancy," but can also be read as a stand-alone.

Several weeks had passed since Jimin and Jeongguk had agreed on making more time for themselves as a couple in spite of their jobs and the limitations that came with it. Memories of that night returned to Jeongguk’s mind in piecemeal as he strode down the hotel corridor toward Jimin’s room. The aching wound in his chest, inflicted by loneliness and insecurity, had been healed by the whispers and caresses of his hyung’s gentle lips late into the night. And now, at nine o’clock in the evening on a Wednesday night, their solution was at hand.

Jeongguk rapped his knuckles against the door. There was a commotion inside the room as he waited, consisting of some banging and shuffling. About a minute passed before the door was finally unlocked and opened. The door chain was still in place, however, and a foul curse filtered out into the hallway when the door abruptly stopped moving. Jeongguk giggled as Jimin slammed the door shut, undid the chain, and reopened it with unnecessary force. The annoyance on Jimin’s revealed face was short-lived due to Jeongguk’s laughter. A smile softened his expression almost immediately.

“The room service came,” Jeongguk announced.

“Already?” Jimin asked as he pressed his hip into the door to keep it open.

“Yeah.”

“You could have just texted me, you know.”

True, that was a valid option Jeongguk had specifically chosen to decline. But instead of saying so, he broke eye contact to take in his boyfriend’s appearance. Jimin was wearing his favorite striped cardigan with a black undershirt and fitted black slacks. The cheap pair of ugly slippers on his feet was hilariously incongruous with the rest of the outfit.

“I wanted to pick you up,” Jeongguk explained as he met Jimin’s gaze once again. The latter arched a brow.

“Pick me up?”

“You know…” Embarrassment crept up the back of Jeongguk’s neck. He tried to quash it with the palm of his hand so he could finish speaking. “F-for our date.”

“We’re literally going to your room. Which is like, four doors down.”

“Yeah, but _still_.”

Jimin laughed at the pouty response and reached up to ruffle Jeongguk’s hair. “You’re so cheesy.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Yeah‐huh.”

When Jimin retracted his hand, Jeongguk roughly combed his fingers through his hair to make sure it was lying flat. He frowned to make his displeasure known, but it only made the fond grin on his hyung’s pretty face more dazzling. Jeongguk’s heart fluttered like prairie grass in the wind.

“I’m not ready yet, anyway. Come in for a sec.”

“ _What?_ I told you an hour ago it would only take thirty minutes so that you would be ready by the time it got here!” Jeongguk huffed.

“Just come in here.” He waved his hand like he was beckoning a child. “Don’t make a scene in the hallway.”

Grumbling under his breath, Jeongguk entered the room. Jimin shut the door and stepped into the bathroom. All of his toiletries were scattered across the vanity with no clear rhyme or reason. Jeongguk stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched his boyfriend pick up the toothbrush that already had a line of toothpaste on it and stick it in his mouth.

“Seriously? We’re gonna eat in five minutes.”

Jimin put his hands on his hips and turned to face Jeongguk. The toothbrush was still jutting out of his mouth.

“‘Oo you _wan’_ me ‘oo kiss you wif stank breaf?”

“You’re gonna kiss me?” Jeongguk asked with a smirk. He wiggled his eyebrows.

Jimin took the toothbrush out of his mouth and pointed it menacingly at him, eyes narrowed.

“I’m reconsidering.”

Chuckling to himself, Jeongguk walked further into the room to let Jimin brush his teeth in peace. Two large suitcases were lying open next to each other on the floor, their contents vomited out in a disaster zone with an approximate three-foot radius. Contrary to the situation on the floor, two full outfits were meticulously laid out on the bed. If Jeongguk had to hazard a guess, he would presume the mess had been created in a painstaking effort to put together the two outfits.

Maybe he wasn’t the only one overthinking this.

After some gross spitting sounds, Jimin’s voice called from the bathroom, “I’m ready!”

Jeongguk headed back toward the entryway as Jimin exited the bathroom. They both paused awkwardly, but then Jimin broke the tension by exaggeratedly checking him out. Though he gave an approving nod, Jeongguk suddenly felt underdressed in his gray modernized hanbok and sandals.

“Got your phone and room key?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

They left Jimin’s room and walked the short distance of five, not four, doors down to Jeongguk’s room. The whole way Jeongguk had guided him with a hand on his lower back. He unlocked the door and held it open for Jimin to go in first. Once they were both inside, he turned the deadbolt and hooked the door chain as a precaution.

After removing their shoes, they passed the bathroom on the left and the wardrobe on the right to get to the main room. The layout was the exact same as Jimin’s, but Jeongguk had dragged the small square table out from the corner and positioned it at the foot of the bed so that one of them could sit on it while they ate since there was only one chair. The room service cart was out of the way against the wall, and all of the dishes they had ordered were already set on the table.

“Hyung, do you want the chair or bed?”

“I’ll take the chair. I need the back support.”

“Okay.”

Although their spots were determined, the two stood there without making any move to take a seat. Jeongguk fiddled with his own fingers, and Jimin bit his lip. They did this often, but it was the first time they had explicitly labeled it as a date where no interruptions or intruders would be allowed. Neither of them knew the rules.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

Jeongguk flinched from the unexpectedly loud outburst. Before he could process the words, Jimin was in his space, arms wrapped around his neck. He received the firm kiss Jimin gave him with both confusion and relief. This, at least, he knew how to handle. His hands came to rest on Jimin’s waist. When they parted, their expressions relaxed into pleasant smiles.

“It’s just us,” Jimin murmured. “Why are we being like this?”

“I don’t know,” Jeongguk laughed.

“Let’s eat, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Another quick peck later, Jimin detached himself from Jeongguk and sat down at the table. Now feeling considerably more at ease, Jeongguk removed the food covers on the dishes and went to set them upside down on the cart. The steam had condensed against the domed metal, forming water droplets that ran freely from being disturbed. He returned to the table and perched himself on the edge of the bed.

Between the two of them, they had ordered several entrees that came with multiple sides. There was shrimp, chicken, cooked vegetables, some kind of mixed rice, noodles, and two slices of cheesecake. Jeongguk started salivating just by looking at the dessert and cursed himself for not going harder during his workout earlier.

“Looks good,” said Jimin. “Let’s eat.”

“Yeah, let’s.”

They dug into the meal with abandon. When the silence became noticeable, Jimin took out his phone to put on a playlist for some background music. And once their ravenous hunger was lessened, they began talking about whatever came to mind. Jeongguk showed Jimin some memes he had saved from Twitter earlier in the day. Jimin updated Jeongguk on the goings-on of his family, including the new hobby his dad had picked up in the past couple weeks.

The music was largely ignored until a pretty ballad came on that they had both discovered recently. Since the lyrics were in English, they wordlessly hummed along to the melody, pausing only to take a bite of dessert here and there. When the song ended, Jimin pushed his half-eaten piece of cheesecake toward Jeongguk.

“You can finish it. I’m full.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks, baby.”

Too absorbed in the delicious flavor, Jeongguk didn’t notice the way Jimin rested his face in his palm and watched him eat with a tender gaze. He swallowed the last bite and flopped backward onto the bed with a grunt. He puffed out his stomach to make Jimin laugh and then patted it loudly.

“I ate way too much.”

“Same. But let’s clean up.”

“Can’t…move,” Jeongguk groaned.

“Don’t make me make you move,” Jimin threatened with a thick accent.

“Fine, fine.”

Jeongguk sat up and started stacking plates. They had done some damage, leaving behind only a bit of the noodles that had tasted kind of weird. He loaded the dishes back onto the cart. Jimin wheeled it out the door and left it in the hallway while Jeongguk pushed the table back into the corner. Once the room was back in order, they climbed onto the bed.

“What now?” Jimin asked.

“I can try to find a movie on the TV,” Jeongguk suggested.

“Sounds good.”

The remote control was on the TV stand, so Jeongguk had to get up again to go get it. He couldn’t read the laminated channel guide, so he simply flipped through the channels. There were lots of commercials and news stations to bypass, but eventually he found what appeared to be an action movie, judging by the car chase and explosions going on.

“This look okay?”

“Yeah.”

He shuffled back toward the bed, set the remote on the nightstand, and settled himself amongst the pillows, leaning against the headboard. Jimin crawled up between Jeongguk’s legs on all fours and turned around to sit with his back to him. His body blocked the view of practically the entire TV.

“Jimin, what are you—”

“Just mind your own business,” Jimin interrupted as he wiggled backward and laid himself against Jeongguk’s front. He rested his head on Jeongguk’s chest so that he was no longer blocking the TV. “There.”

Like it was second nature, Jeongguk wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist. He squeezed for a moment and then released. Jimin readjusted a bit and allowed his body weight to sink into Jeongguk’s embrace. They turned their attention to the movie. It was 10:18, so they had missed the exposition of the plot, but since there were no subtitles, it wouldn’t have made much of a difference anyway.

About ten minutes later, Jimin spoke up, “Isn’t the main guy really hot?”

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Jeongguk chuckled.

The current scene was of the male lead standing in the shower, letting the water pound on his broad back as he thought angsty thoughts.

“He’s so _buff_ ,” Jimin sighed dreamily.

Jeongguk made a noncommittal noise in his throat. He really should have gone harder during his workout. No excuses for tomorrow. Arms and chest.

They made it through another twenty minutes of the movie, and the action had died down a bit in place of some heavy dialogue neither of them could follow. Jimin began stroking his fingertips along Jeongguk’s forearm, following the patterns of ink in his skin. Goosebumps rose in their wake. Jeongguk buried his face in Jimin’s hair to breathe in the soft scent of his shampoo.

“You smell pretty, hyung,” he whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. Look pretty, too.”

“The top of my head is pretty?” Jimin teased.

“You know what I meant.”

They playfully poked and prodded at each other until Jeongguk won by bear hugging Jimin’s arms to his sides. At least, he’d thought that he’d won. Jimin still had enough wiggle room to pinch the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Jeongguk yelped and had to resort to tickling Jimin’s sides until he tapped out. They relaxed into their original position.

“No…fair…” Jimin panted, his breathing heavy from the unnecessary tussle. “You cheated.”

“I didn’t cheat!”

“Tickling is cheating!”

“Since when?”

“Since forever!”

“Whatever. I won anyway. Now watch the movie.”

“Fine… _oh_.”

At the sound of Jimin’s surprised exclamation, Jeongguk glanced back at the TV himself. The male and female leads were having alarmingly explicit sex. Their genitals were never shown, but the woman’s breasts were bouncing freely as she rode the man beneath her. He was sprawled out on the bed, staring up at her as she moaned and cried his name. The man reached up to fondle her breasts in a manner that was almost comical.

Jimin twisted and craned his neck to look up at Jeongguk. Their eyes met. A sly smirk slowly stretched across Jimin’s lips. Jeongguk felt his own mouth mirroring the movement.

“You wanna…?” Jimin asked.

“ _Yes_.”

Neither of them knew what the movie was about, anyway. Jimin sat up, and Jeongguk immediately missed his warmth. Before he could get up completely, Jeongguk firmly grasped his waist and bent down to kiss the mole on his nape. A soft gasp sounded in the room at the same time the man on the TV groaned. Jeongguk’s lips drifted to the side of his neck, and his tongue split them apart for a taste of soft skin. Jimin tilted his head to the side and clawed at the hard muscle of Jeongguk’s thighs on either side of his body.

“Ah, Jeonggukie…”

The desire to suck a purple bloom into his hyung’s skin was as forbidden as it was barely resistible. He forced himself to settle for the fleeting, gentle suction of open-mouthed kisses along every square inch he could reach. When he ran out of territory, he pulled the collar of Jimin’s cardigan to the side, baring his shoulder.

“W-wait, Gguk-ah. Don’t stretch it out. Take it off.”

Jeongguk lifted off with a wet smack and grabbed onto the hem of the cardigan. He worked it up Jimin’s body, waiting for him to raise his arms so he could get it over his head. The cardigan ended up in a small ball of cashmere at the foot of the bed. The sleeveless black undershirt was next. Now bare, Jimin shivered until Jeongguk’s burning hands rubbed over his shoulders, arms, sides, and chest.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he said with a deep, low tone.

There was really nothing else he could manage to say when presented with the beauty of Jimin’s petite shoulders, slender neck, and lithe back. Jeongguk lowered his mouth to the curve of Jimin’s shoulder and bit down on it softly. The blunt edges of his teeth sank into the supple flesh, making Jimin jolt. His tongue massaged circles into his skin while his hand ascended the column of Jimin’s throat. He loosely wrapped his fingers around it, the tips digging into the pressure points along his jugular. Jimin tipped his head back on a strangled moan. Jeongguk switched sides and bit down even harder this time.

“Holy shit, _Jeongguk_.”

“Mm?”

“That feels so good, what the fuck?”

A throaty laugh bubbled out of Jeongguk, travelling up Jimin’s neck to reach his ear. The sound, unintentionally sexy on his part, caused Jimin to tremble in his arms. After releasing the pressure of his teeth, Jeongguk soothed the temporary mark left behind with the flat of his tongue. When he straightened up and let go of Jimin’s throat, Jimin sagged against him as if he were boneless.

“What _was_ that?”

“Just…me kissing you? Why?”

“I’m already hard. Like, really fucking hard.”

“Oh?”

Curious, Jeongguk smoothed the palm of his hand down Jimin’s chest, his stomach, and over the front of his slacks. He cupped the bulge that was very apparent even beneath a couple of layers of fabric and squeezed. Jimin squirmed, lifting his pelvis up toward the touch.

“You are,” Jeongguk stated.

“I wasn’t lying.”

“I didn’t think you were.”

Jeongguk went for the button of Jimin’s pants, but Jimin grabbed onto his wrist to stop him.

“Hold up. Let’s get everything ready first before we get too into it.”

“Ugh, _fine_.”

Jimin sat up, and this time, Jeongguk let him get off the bed. He followed shortly.

“Help me with the covers,” Jimin ordered as he walked around to the other side.

He picked up his discarded undershirt and cardigan and tossed them over the back of the chair by the table. Then he untucked the covers on his side and waited for Jeongguk to do the same. Together they rolled and folded the sheets to lie neatly at the foot of the bed. Jeongguk bent down to pull out the drawer of the nightstand. Earlier, he had put the lube, a condom, and a towel in there in preparation for their date. When he set everything on the mattress, Jimin snorted.

“Um, presumptuous much?”

Jeongguk met Jimin’s glare and grinned widely.

“Not presumptuous. _Hopeful_. There’s a difference.”

As Jeongguk unfolded the towel and laid it out on the bed, Jimin came back around to join him. They faced each other with indiscreet smiles. Jimin stepped forward and went for the front of Jeongguk’s shirt. With steady fingers, he slipped the first ball knot through the loop on his modern hanbok top. He slowly made his way down until the two halves hung loosely from Jeongguk’s frame. Then, Jimin pushed the fabric open so he could run his hands down Jeongguk’s chest and abs. His gaze raked back up Jeongguk’s body to make eye contact for a brief moment before settling on his lips.

They came together in a passionate kiss. Jeongguk slid his tongue into Jimin’s mouth and explored while Jimin slipped his shirt over his shoulders and down his arms. It fell to the floor. Jeongguk nibbled on Jimin’s lower lip and gasped when his hyung hooked his fingers into the waistbands of his pants and underwear to yank his hips forward. Their pelvises collided. Jimin grinded his bulge against Jeongguk’s soft dick, making it twitch.

“Mmph. Hyung. The bed,” he managed between wet pecks.

“What about it?” Jimin quipped as he rubbed against Jeongguk, who had gone completely rigid from the way he was being aggressively dry humped.

“Let’s get _on_ it, maybe?”

Neglecting to respond, Jimin rolled his hips once more and then stepped back to start undoing the complicated buttons and clasps on his expensive slacks. Jeongguk noticed how Jimin’s cock was creating a tent in the fabric, ruining the tailored pleats. He pointed at it with a giggle.

“This isn’t the first boner you’ve seen, Jeon Jeongguk, and it won’t be the last.”

Jeongguk burst into loud guffaws and threw his upper body onto the bed. His fists banged on the mattress in time with his laughter. He was still laughing when Jimin pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles and then slapped his bare ass cheek.

“Ow!” he exclaimed and then broke down into hysterics again.

“ _Move_ it already,” Jimin chuckled in spite of himself.

Following instruction, Jeongguk stepped out of his clothes and climbed onto the bed. Though he wasn’t sure how his hyung wanted him, he flopped onto his back in the middle of the mattress and waited. Shortly after, Jimin mounted the bed and crawled forward between Jeongguk’s legs like he had earlier. This time, he stayed on his knees, giving Jeongguk a full-frontal view of his naked body.

The imposing figure of his hyung made Jeongguk feel vulnerable yet safe. He thoroughly appraised Jimin as if failure to memorize every detail would result in his disappearance. Jeongguk’s wide eyes scanned over Jimin’s hair, now black, his tiny waist, the faint hint of abs under his smooth skin, the stark contrast of inked lettering on his ribcage, the lines of muscle leading to the curve of his hard cock, the tip of which was the same shade of pink as his parted lips, and then back up to a sharp, dark stare.

“C’mere, baby,” Jeongguk called softly.

Jimin laid himself out on Jeongguk’s body. Each place of contact between them lit up with warmth and awareness. The nerves in Jeongguk’s skin channeled messages of love and desire to his mind and subsequently, his heart, which steadily accelerated. They looked into each other’s eyes for a few intense moments and then resumed kissing where they had left off.

Their tongues danced slowly and thoroughly in a natural push and pull that even the planets would envy. Lips and teeth spoke affection in that wordless, universal language while breath gave it life. Jeongguk cupped Jimin’s face in his hands and held fast. His brow furrowed in concentration as he focused on returning everything he received with the same care as it had been given. And underneath the pressure of his hyung’s weight, his cock began to harden.

When they broke apart, Jeongguk sighed Jimin’s name. He kept his eyes closed while the latter made his way down his torso, kissing his Adam’s apple, dragging his tongue down his sternum, sucking his nipples, and grazing his teeth along the lines of his abs. The muscles in Jeongguk’s core clenched from the attention.

“Can I blow you, Jeonggukie? I wanna get you fully hard.”

Hot breath spilled out over Jeongguk’s cock as Jimin spoke, so he knew his face was already close. However, that still didn’t prepare him for the sight of Jimin hovering over his hips with his tongue out, waiting for permission. A string of saliva dripped off the tip of Jimin’s tongue and landed on Jeongguk’s balls.

“ _God_. Yes, please.”

To get a better view, Jeongguk lifted his head from the pillows and watched Jimin lick his cock from base to tip. Jimin angled it toward his mouth and started suckling at the head with hollowed cheeks. All the while, his eyes never wavered, staring up at Jeongguk beneath his eyelashes. Arousal flooded Jeongguk’s crotch, and he had to promptly lay his head back down and toss an arm over his eyes. It was too much.

“Fucking _shit_ ,” he grunted.

Not much more than a couple long strokes of a curled tongue and a few pulls of soft, pink lips were necessary to bring him to full hardness, and yet Jimin continued to pleasure him. Gentle hums and delicate sighs accompanied the slick sounds of Jimin’s mouth moving up and down the shaft as he bobbed his head. Typically, Jeongguk liked giving blowjobs more than Jimin did, but the way he was moaning with a full mouth and scratching his nails down Jeongguk’s thighs demonstrated how much he was enjoying this.

Of course, Jeongguk was enjoying himself, too. He gasped and groaned and writhed against the sheets. His back arched off the mattress in a beautiful arc as Jimin pushed himself down just a little farther than he normally went. The soft, hot cradle of Jimin’s tongue against the underside of his cock coaxed some embarrassingly breathy cries from Jeongguk’s throat, and his chest expanded and fell rapidly with his harsh panting. The veins and tendons in his neck popped out in sharp relief as he heaved.

“Jimin, I—god, that feels good. M-more.”

Deliberate in his actions, Jimin lowered his head while swiping his tongue side to side. He breathed noisily through his nose and paused when his lips met the fist he had wrapped around the base. Jeongguk heard him inhale deeply and then felt him release his hand. Curious, he lifted his arm off his face and peeked down at him.

Jimin placed both hands on Jeongguk’s hips and firmly pressed down, telling him to stay put. His eyes were screwed shut in concentration. Jeongguk’s mouth fell open. There was no way. Jimin had never tried it before.

“Hyung, you’re not gonna—”

The rest of the sentence got lost in a garbled moan as Jimin descended very slowly until his nose nestled into the hair around the base, taking Jeongguk into his throat. If the wet heat of Jimin’s mouth has been heavenly, then the squeeze of his throat was transcendent. Jeongguk fisted the sheets with both hands on either side of his body and held his breath. Every major muscle in his body tensed from the effort it took to stay still. His thighs, framing Jimin’s shoulders, quivered helplessly.

Only when Jimin came up for air did Jeongguk also resume breathing. There was a soft pop as his cock slipped past Jimin’s lips. A brief respite would have been welcome, but Jimin was already flicking the tip of his tongue along the slit.

“Wh-what are you _doing_ to me?”

A shit-eating grin appeared on Jimin’s upturned face, one that made Jeongguk shiver. With their eyes still connected, Jimin swallowed him down to the base again. He pulled off until just the tip was in his mouth and proceeded to bob his head like that, going just a little faster than before. The technique was one Jeongguk liked to use on Jimin, but this time he was at its mercy. And there was no mercy to be had, not from Jimin.

“Hyung, I can’t. I can’t…” Jeongguk whined.

He tossed his head back into the pillow. A tight knot was beginning to form in his groin, so he knew he’d have to be careful, but he didn’t want it to end yet, either. The next time Jimin went down, he stayed there for a few seconds. Then, he did something inexplicable with his throat that sent intense shockwaves of pleasure throughout Jeongguk’s entire body. The sensations rapidly brought him so close to orgasm that he exclaimed in surprise.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ Jimin, wait! I’m gonna—”

Jeongguk released his death grip on the sheets to tangle his fingers in Jimin’s hair and yank him off his dick. Jimin, who hadn’t been expecting the sudden movement, gagged loudly. He coughed and spluttered as Jeongguk’s body bowed off the bed in an effort not to cum. When the dangerous pressure passed, Jeongguk sat up and apologized profusely.

“Hyung, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to—I was so close, I couldn’t, I—I’m sorry.”

“Gguk-ah, it’s okay.” Jimin sat back on his knees and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’m not mad. I was just surprised because there was a whole lotta dick in my mouth, and then there was no dick in my mouth.”

They laughed.

“I’m still sorry,” Jeongguk pressed. “That felt fucking amazing, though. I thought you didn’t want to try deepthroating?”

“Yeah, not until I practiced. I didn’t want to puke all over your cock the first time I tried it.”

The mental image made Jeongguk cringe. He’d never really had much of a gag reflex, so he had just gone for it the first time without any preparation. Jimin was not so fortunate.

“Wait…practice? With what?”

“What do you think?” Jimin asked sarcastically. “A dildo.”

A red flush came over Jeongguk’s face as he pictured Jimin going down on a dildo to practice deepthroating. For him.

“Hyung, that’s really hot.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Jimin rose up on his knees, rested his hands on Jeongguk’s shoulders, and leaned down for a kiss. Jeongguk supported himself with his hands on the mattress and tilted his head back. His hyung’s lips felt even softer than before as they moved with his own in lazy brushes and presses. They separated after a little while.

“Top or bottom? I’m good either way,” Jeongguk murmured.

Now sitting down again, Jimin thought it over with an expression of faux deep contemplation that Jeongguk found adorable. He hummed and tapped his chin dramatically. Then he spoke.

“I wanna ride you.”

Jeongguk’s heart skipped a beat. Adrenaline pumped through him from both excitement and mild dread.

“You’re gonna kill me, aren’t you?”

Biting his lip with a smile, Jimin nodded. Jeongguk groaned and fell backward, sending a rush of air rustling through the sheets. He wasn’t complaining, but he’d already been edged once, and Jimin was notorious for torture when he was in control. Jeongguk might come out of this as a changed man.

“Put on a condom,” Jimin instructed. “I’ll prep myself because you always take too damn long.”

“You like it…” Jeongguk grumbled.

“Hand me the lube.” He made grabby fingers until Jeongguk passed it over. “I _do_ like it, but I want your dick today, not tomorrow.”

Jeongguk snorted but did as he was told. The foil wrapper of the condom was brightly colored, which wasn’t unusual, but the condom itself was an obnoxious blue that caught him off guard. He rolled it on his cock, and the sight was hilarious.

“Babe, look.”

When Jimin looked up from coating his fingers in lube and saw Jeongguk’s blue dick, he threw his head back and cackled.

“Wh-why is it _blue?_ ”

“I don’t know. Pretty sexy, huh?”

“Whatever you say. Here.”

Jimin passed the bottle to Jeongguk, who quickly and efficiently spread a generous amount of lube over the ridiculous condom. He set aside the bottle and wiped his hand on the towel. Then he watched Jimin finger himself open. The way he stood on his knees and reached behind himself threw his body in a beautiful curve. His cock swayed tantalizingly with his movements, but there was no finesse or flare as he focused on getting himself ready quickly.

Soon, Jimin pulled his fingers out and cleaned them off on the towel. During their earlier escapades, the towel had bunched up a bit, so Jimin tugged at it. Jeongguk’s weight largely prevented his efforts.

“Ow, you’re going to give me rug burn on my ass,” Jeongguk complained.

“Then lift your ass.”

Once the towel was situated properly, Jimin climbed over Jeongguk’s hips. He reached back to guide the tip of Jeongguk’s cock to his entrance and steadily sank down on it. The familiar pressure and warmth of Jimin’s body as it engulfed him made Jeongguk feel like he was floating around in his own skin. The only thing that kept him tethered was the look of fondness on Jimin’s face, that small, secret smile on his swollen lips.

With his weight now fully resting on Jeongguk’s pelvis, Jimin sighed contentedly. Jeongguk rubbed his hands along Jimin’s thighs in a gentle massage that earned him a pleased hum. Then Jimin leaned forward at the hips to plant his hands on Jeongguk’s pecs and stared down at him. His bangs fell forward to frame his pretty face.

“You look beautiful, hyung.”

The color pink made itself at home on the apples of Jimin’s cheeks. His natural blush never failed to steal Jeongguk’s breath, even after all this time.

“Are you ready, Jeonggukie?”

“Yes.”

Jeongguk shifted his hands to Jimin’s hips. His grip was loose, only to hold on, not to guide or control. He surrendered himself fully to his love. Jimin began rocking back and forth in his lap. Sporadically, he would disrupt the rhythm with a circle of his hips that got to Jeongguk every single time.

Then, Jimin started curling his pelvis on forward thrusts so that his ass lifted and lowered back onto Jeongguk’s cock. The more intense movement in and out of Jimin’s body sent jolts of pleasure up Jeongguk’s spine. He moaned through gritted teeth.

“You like that?”

“Y-yeah.”

They continued like that for a couple minutes, and then Jimin stilled to take a break.

“Kiss me,” Jeongguk pleaded.

Jimin leaned down, cradled Jeongguk’s head in his arms, and captured his lips in an overwhelming kiss. Holding onto Jimin’s back, Jeongguk welcomed the penetration of his tongue with gentle sucking. Their saliva mixed and became one.

While they made out, Jeongguk braced himself with his feet flat on the mattress and began thrusting. The creaking of the springs was all but drowned out by the noises Jimin made into the kiss. His sounds tasted sweet like a craving on Jeongguk’s tongue.

The compression reached deep inside of Jeongguk to draw out an indulgent groan from his chest. The way they fit together felt so natural and comforting. Though Jeongguk loved receiving pleasure and then reciprocating, he much preferred sharing it together like this, simultaneously finding pleasure in each other’s bodies.

“Gguk-ah, that feels so g-good,” Jimin gasped. “I think you could make me cum like this.”

Pride renewed Jeongguk’s energy, and he moved even faster. He knew this position was one of Jimin’s favorites since his cock rubbed between their stomachs, and the tip of Jeongguk’s regularly stimulated his prostate. Jimin panted into Jeongguk’s open mouth.

“There, there. Fuck.”

Sweat beaded on Jeongguk’s scalp, and Jimin’s fingers found their way into his damp hair. He tightened his grip on the strands whenever a particular thrust made him tremble, forming fists and pulling at the roots. Jeongguk swept his hands up Jimin’s back and curled them around his shoulders from behind to keep him from sliding up his body from the impact of his hips against his ass.

“Hyung, did you want to cum like this? I don’t m-mind, but I’m starting to…to get close.”

Jimin keened.

“ _Yes_ , but…no. Stop for a minute.”

Jeongguk came to a stop. His pulse roared in his ears. Jimin released his hair and straightened back up to a sitting position. In the consistent pressure of Jimin’s body, Jeongguk’s cock throbbed insistently. After being denied twice, the burn was cruelly intense.

Carefully, Jimin drew his knees up toward his chest so that he was squatting with his feet on either side of Jeongguk’s hips for more leverage and control. Tucking his elbows into his sides, Jeongguk lifted his hands up for his hyung to hold onto for stability. Jimin intertwined their fingers and met Jeongguk’s gaze with a mischievous grin.

“Oh, god.”

A melodic giggle fell from Jimin’s lips as he adjusted the angle to get more comfortable. Then he clenched on purpose. Jeongguk choked on air.

“Tell me when you get close,” Jimin said.

There was no time to mentally or physically prepare before he started bouncing. Jeongguk grunted after the first couple slaps of skin on skin. The lube squelched noisily which, when isolated, would be off-putting, but Jeongguk reveled in the sounds of making love. Even his own shaky breath was arousing to his ears.

More than his sense of hearing, though, the friction brought with it some relief. This relief was a double-edged sword that simultaneously sated and fostered the growth of his desire. The tight squeeze of Jimin’s rim moving up and down his cock was intoxicating, addicting. Being inside his love was a drug that he kept coming back to for more.

“Jimin. J-Jimin. _Jimin_.”

“You feel so good inside me, Jeongguk-ah. I wanted your cock all damn day…couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“ _Yes_. I wanted to fuck you so bad, baby. Wanted you. Needed you. Still need you.”

The visuals alone were erotic, but those words were scandalous. Whimpers escaped Jeongguk as he watched Jimin ride his cock. His hyung’s hair was sweaty and sticking up in odd directions. His abs flexed with the effort it took to maintain a fervent pace. His flushed cock, thus far ignored, waved obscenely as he bounced.

Once again, Jeongguk felt the emergence of an orgasm. It swelled suddenly like a flash flood caused by the storm of physical sensations in his body. Jimin rained pleasure on him until he was soaked through, just seconds from being swept away with the current.

“Hyung, I’m close! I’m close!”

Jimin slammed down once more and stayed there, abruptly cutting off the increasing tension Jeongguk felt in his entire lower half. Then he let go of Jeongguk’s hands to lean back and place them on his thighs instead. He stretched his legs out straight so they wouldn’t cramp. Distraught, Jeongguk let his arms flop onto the bed and dropped his head into the pillow.

“You’re so _mean_ ,” he whined petulantly.

“Oh, yeah, I’m so mean, giving you both head _and_ ass,” Jimin scoffed.

There was a pause for Jeongguk to process what he’d said, and then he laughed. Jimin straightened and grabbed onto Jeongguk’s wrists. He tugged gently.

“C’mere. Sit up.”

“No.”

Gentleness kindly made way for force. Jimin yanked on his arms until his upper back parted with the mattress, but Jeongguk let his head loll backward. Completely relaxed, his torso was dead weight.

“Come _here_.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Yeah, well, I wanna kiss your stupid face.”

“Gee, when you put it like that…”

Jeongguk stopped resisting and sat up. They rearranged their limbs so that Jimin’s legs were wrapped around Jeongguk’s hips with his ass settled in the cradle of his upper thighs. Jimin’s arms encircled his neck, and Jeongguk clung to his back. Their mouths slotted together in a lazy kiss. Then Jimin began rocking in Jeongguk’s lap.

The way he was thrusting his hips up and forward made his ass clench around Jeongguk’s cock even harder than usual. Pleasure pulsated from the sensitive tip all the way to the root of his groin, burning and burning like the relentless rays of the sun. Jeongguk moaned long and high with a desperate note throughout.

“Jimin, please,” he implored against Jimin’s lips. “ _Please_ don’t edge me again. I can’t take it.”

His voice was thick and raw. Jimin pulled back and looked down at him with a merciful smile. Jeongguk searched Jimin’s tender gaze with wide, wet eyes. His hyung didn’t stop moving to answer his pleas.

“I won’t, I promise.” Jimin cupped the back of Jeongguk’s head with a hand in his hair. “But try to hold out for me, okay? I want to cum together.”

“O-okay. I’ll try.”

“Touch me, Gguk-ah.”

Unable to break eye contact, Jeongguk blindly fumbled for the bottle of the lube off to the side with a shaky hand. Jimin paused just long enough to let Jeongguk reach between their bodies, pour some lube into his palm, and discard the bottle. And then he resumed his consistent, languid thrusts. When Jeongguk took him in hand and slicked up his cock, Jimin’s hips stuttered. A broken cry tore from his throat after finally being touched.

“Yes, Jeongguk, yes!”

They swayed together. Jeongguk pumped and squeezed and twisted his fist on Jimin’s dick as if he were making up precious lost time. He felt thicker than normal in his palm, and Jeongguk was kind of surprised that he hadn’t gone soft at all despite the lack of stimulation. He must have really wanted this tonight. The thought made Jeongguk’s heart soar.

“S-slower, hyung. I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Me neither,” Jimin breathed.

The rocking slowed down to a deep, sensual grind, but Jeongguk kept tugging at Jimin’s cock faster and faster, shortening the length of his strokes. As Jimin got closer, his rim tightened. So did the fist in Jeongguk’s hair.

With his free hand, Jeongguk squeezed Jimin’s ass cheek and helped the roll of his hips. Sweat made it difficult to hold on, but he managed. They moaned unreservedly, calling each other’s names and pleading with one another.

“I’m close. I’mcloseI’mcloseI’mclose,” Jeongguk panted.

“M-me, too. Don’t stop, baby. _Don’t stop_.”

Jimin tipped his head back, eyes closed and mouth open. His pink lips were rounded on a sharp inhale. Jeongguk stared up at him unblinkingly in an attempt to burn the image into his memory. The ecstasy on his hyung’s face in the midst of their passion snapped the building tension in Jeongguk’s pelvis. He started cumming, releasing into the condom in thick, strong spurts.

Then Jimin came. His ass pulsed around Jeongguk’s cock as if milking him for everything he was worth. The squeeze of his body and the continued undulation of his hips made Jeongguk finally screw his eyes shut and let out loud sobs of pleasure. Jimin’s cum sprayed out over his hand and abs, singeing his skin wherever it landed.

An elongated growl vibrated up Jimin’s throat and shook the hot, humid air surrounding them. The cloying scent of sex grew stronger between their connected bodies. Their insatiable hands grasped and caressed and clawed at sweat-slick skin while they gasped for oxygen, their hearts rapidly beating as one.

Eventually, the contractions tapered off into sporadic aftershocks that made them tremble in each other’s embrace. Once their breathing calmed as well, Jimin held Jeongguk’s face with both of his small hands and kissed him thoroughly. It was wet and messy, and Jeongguk’s lips stung a little, but it was the kind of intimacy he needed after such intensity. When they separated, they stared silently into each other’s eyes. Words were unnecessary for them to understand what was being conveyed.

But then a glint in Jimin’s eye prepared Jeongguk for a snarky remark. He smiled in anticipation as Jimin opened his mouth to speak.

“So, when’s our next date?”

Jeongguk laughed disbelievingly. Jimin simply grinned down at him.

“How about we finish this one first, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> More healthy, wholesome gay sex from a lesbian who loves jikook! Not ALL of it is porn, so please leave a comment with some feedback if you don't feel too awkward lol.


End file.
